


Finally

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Series: Saitou & Sano 'Verse 2 - Sano the Aggravating [5]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), Language (general), M/M, Masturbation, POV: Saitou, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Though he’sfinallyback from his business trip, Saitou still has things to do before he can give Sano what he wants.





	Finally

  


When Saitou reached his house, he found Sano seated in front of the door unabashedly tossing a bottle of lubricant from hand to hand. Given that Saitou's trip out of town had taken nearly five extra days, it was anyone's guess how long or how frequently Sano had been there. Now, at seeing his lover approaching, the younger man bounded up. " _Finally!_ " he cried accusingly. 

As if it weren't already too late, "Try not to make a scene," Saitou admonished as he walked past him. 

"You were supposed to be home Friday!" Sano's tone had not changed. 

Although he didn't answer as he unlocked the door and entered the house, Saitou also did not resist when Sano wrapped insistent arms around him and kissed him enthusiastically. "I take it you missed me, then," the officer remarked as soon as he could. 

With an entirely unconvincing shrug and air of indifference Sano replied, "I missed _some_ things." His steps were springy as he accompanied Saitou out of the entryway. "And you better not say you're tired now." 

"Not particularly," was Saitou's answer, "but I do have paperwork to finish." 

"What, tonight?" Sano's skeptical gaze followed Saitou not to the futon on one side of the room but to the desk at the other. 

"Yes, tonight." As he lit the lamp, Saitou reflected that he really should have anticipated this. 

"Not tomorrow morning?" persisted Sano. 

"Tomorrow morning is when the commissioner needs it." 

"Never woulda thought _you_ were the type to put something off until the last minute..." 

"It wouldn't have been the last minute if I hadn't been delayed in Kobe." This statement's curtness stemmed from the fact that Saitou was rather annoyed about the circumstance himself. 

Sano threw himself onto the futon with an impatient grunt. "Well, hurry up and get it done, then." 

Saitou needed no urging. 

After perhaps ten minutes of restless shifting -- which was actually a good deal longer than Saitou had expected -- Sano remarked loudly, "Uh, you _know_..." At first he left it hanging, as if Saitou would have something to say at that point. Then he jumped up and came over to the desk. "This is really boring." 

Saitou gave a vague monosyllabic response. 

"Why don't we fuck for a while, and then you can finish that after?" 

At the thought of 'fucking for a while' with Sano, Saitou snorted. But it wouldn't do to tell the idiot that once he got his hands on him he wouldn't be able to let go for the rest of the night... so Saitou merely said, "I have to finish this first." 

Sano's lack of response -- indeed, his complete quiescence -- dragged out so long that Saitou eventually looked up at him. And the moment he did so, Sano started stripping. The older man watched for a few moments; although the calculated motions tended to look more silly than sensual, the mere fact that Sano was disrobing could not help but captivate. Then he went back to his paperwork. 

With another grunt, Sano turned and stalked to the futon. The view of the latter was just beyond the edge of the paper Saitou held, so it was impossible not to observe the erotically absurd contortions Sano seemed to feel were necessary in traversing the distance between standing and lying down. But still Saitou made no response. No verbal response, at least, and Sano couldn't see under the desk. 

Experience had taught Sano that, while unsolicited seduction attempts involving physical contact with his victim tended to get him tossed out, there was no restriction on physical contact with himself. Thus Saitou was not at all surprised, after another minute or two, to hear a low moan from the other side of the room. Resolutely he did not look up, though just the motions caught by the corner of his eye were enough to worsen the situation in his pants. 

Sano's sounds of pleasure steadily increased, and Saitou worked on with iron determination. Pointing out that such distracting behavior could do nothing but slow him down, thus lengthening the entire paperwork process and further delaying what Sano was looking forward to, would only start a purposeless debate; better to let the idiot get it out of his system so Saitou could finish in peace. 

But eventually even Sano could recognize the futility of a futile plan, and his groaning -- which was starting to get a little repetitive, given that it had been mostly theatrical anyway -- stopped abruptly as he jumped up again and began prowling the room. He was grumbling to himself. Saitou steadfastly ignored him, even when Sano seized the sheathed sword he'd removed from his belt before sitting down. But while the sound of the weapon rasping out could not raise Saitou's eyes from his task, the subsequent clatter of the nihontou hitting the floor could. 

Sano, a peculiar glint in his eyes, was examining the slightly rounded end of the sheath carefully. "I think I'll fuck myself with this," he stated. 

Only a very hasty return of his ostensible attention to the paper in front of him saved Saitou from giving Sano the satisfaction of a visible reaction. "Do as you please," he murmured. 

For several moments Sano stood still, no doubt waiting for Saitou to retract that remark and come do the job himself. Finally, again tardily recognizing blatant lack of success, he muttered, "Che," and returned once more to the futon. 

This time the noises were a good deal more convincing, and, consequently, a good deal more difficult to ignore. Though struggling to keep eyes and mind on the current report, Saitou yet was _very_ aware that Sano was preparing himself with large amounts of lubricant and giving the occasional attention to his straining erection. Then, just when the officer thought he'd managed to build up a relatively impervious frame of mind, the foolish young man let out a broken gasp that dragged Saitou's gaze immediately and inexorably in that direction again -- just in time to see several inches of sheath disappear into Sano. 

Saitou took a deep breath that was nearly as unsteady as his lover's had been. He hadn't thought Sano would actually do it, and as such had not given much thought to the physicalities of the action -- the uncertain sanitation, the potential discomfort to Sano, the unstoppable wave of arousal watching it could quite possibly occasion... He was tempted to order him to desist immediately, but to do so would be to admit the effect it was having on him. As it was, it took a staggering effort just to tear his eyes away from the sight of Sano's taut, shuddering body and the object slowly sinking deeper and deeper into it. 

Perhaps Saitou was more stubborn than Sano after all; the paperwork effort was certainly beginning to appear increasingly futile. He could barely write a single word between glances, and every exclamation that issued from between Sano's trembling lips brought his head snapping back up to look again. But he kept at it until the moment Sano started stroking himself again; at that point, the expression of ecstasy on the idiot's face and accompanying evidence of that state throughout his body were simply too compelling. They raised an odd combination of reactions in the officer, not all of which were pleasant but which were certainly too potent to ignore. 

"Saaitoouu..." groaned Sano, very much as if he knew, despite his eyes being squeezed tight shut, that his lover was now watching intently. 

"You will never convince me that thing feels anything like me," Saitou muttered through clenched teeth. 

"Why not?" Sano gasped. "It's... long and hard..." 

Saitou would have rolled his eyes if they hadn't been so thoroughly occupied. 

"Oh, god, Saitou... you have... no idea... how good this is." 

"Nor will I ever." 

After which Sano was evidently beyond the point of coherent speech, for the only reply he could come up with was another string of inarticulate moans. He seemed to be experimenting with various angles at which to pump the end of the sheath steadily in and out... which experiment, to judge by his curling toes, seemed to be going rather well. Saitou could see the constriction of the opening around the object, could see the slickened skin give and shift with its movement, and felt his own breaths emerging very short. As Sano's moans turned into cries and his cries to wails, the unblinking watcher's fingers were turning white as they strained against the surface of the desk. The officer feared, despite his specific efforts not to let those hands stray anywhere detrimental, he might actually come along with Sano when it got to be that time. 

It didn't take much longer. With a ragged shout that didn't seem at all staged, Sano arched slowly upward as his erection spilled the evidence of his excitement all over his hand and stomach. Then he lay back, eyes still closed, panting hard and appearing thoroughly worn out. 

The spell broken, Saitou went reluctantly back to his paperwork. He'd gotten through the distraction relatively unscathed, but couldn't help finding the contents of his desktop rather... unsatisfying after what he'd just observed. He could only hope, now the nonsense was finished, he could get this done quickly and see if Sano was up for a second round. 

"That was fucking _amazing_..." Sano was muttering breathlessly. "A couple more times with that could spoil me for your little cock, old man." 

This time Saitou really did roll his eyes, and definitely refrained from watching whatever Sano did next. Presumably the latter involved getting himself un-penetrated and curled up in the blankets -- what he did with the mess on his stomach Saitou very firmly didn't contemplate -- for his form gradually relaxed and his breathing evened out into quiet snores. 

Well, it was disappointing, but not surprising. Saitou allowed himself a slight sigh as he started on the last stretch of the damned paperwork. There was always tomorrow. 

Eventually it was finished. Never one for carelessness, Saitou looked it all over meticulously before he set it aside, correcting a few mistakes he'd made during his moments of greatest distraction. Then, stretching slightly, he rose, briefly and absently rubbing at the bulge in his pants that had not by any means diminished, and looked to where Sano lay placidly with his back to the rest of the room. 

He didn't say 'ahou' out loud, but he was certainly thinking it. After undressing, he fetched his sword sheath from where Sano had eventually let it fall, and, without scrutinizing it too closely, tossed it into the laundry basket at the other end of the room. Then he put out the light, lay down against his lover, and tried to resign himself to a very ungratifying night. 

" _Finally_ ," the young man grumbled unexpectedly, twisting around to speak practically into Saitou's mouth. "I thought you were _never_ gonna be done with that shit." 

"I thought you were asleep." 

"Nah, just bored into a coma waiting for you. Now let's see how you compare to your sword sheath." 

Again Saitou would have rolled his eyes, but... well... now that it looked like he was going to be satisfied after all, the frustration and absurdity of tonight's unusual activities really had been worth it, hadn't they? ...for a memory he would cherish in quiet retrospective amusement and arousal forever more.


End file.
